The present invention relates to a portable fan booster for air vents.
Fan boosters have been used in the past for increasing the efficiency of forced air heating systems. Such fans are placed against a wall or floor register to boost the air flow of the air through the register. Most prior art booster fans use axial flow fans for directing the air through the top of the booster in the same direction as the air exits from the air register.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable fan booster for air vents.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a portable fan booster which includes a centrifugal fan capable of directing the air in a radial direction relative to the axis of fan rotation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable fan booster which will operate at lower RPMs than prior art axial flow fans while at the same time achieving the same or greater air flow with much less sound.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable fan booster which uses a centrifugal fan capable of inherently building more pressure than previously obtained with axial flow fans.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable fan booster which includes an air filter for filtering the air passing there through, the resistance of which would substantially reduce air flow in prior art axial flow fans.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable fan booster which substantially increases the air flow over that obtained with previous axial flow air fan boosters.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a portable fan booster which discharges air in a horizontal plane keeping it low to the floor and minimizing disturbance of curtains or other wall adornments which may be adjacent the air register.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable fan booster which has an inherently greater air boosting capacity, thereby making possible the use of a multi speed motor having high-medium-low speeds.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a portable fan booster which is suitable for boosting high flow volume air conditioner registers commonly used in southern climates.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved thermostat control for the portable fan booster.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved thermostat control which responds quickly to increases and decreases in air temperature.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a portable fan booster which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.